


Cheif and Council Man

by Wolfy2109



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy2109/pseuds/Wolfy2109
Summary: It's another day at work for the entire council but not for Toph and Sokka,they can't get hands off of each other. But that doesn't mean they aren't trying to,what happens when they eventually give in?.
Relationships: Angst - Relationship, Romantic - Relationship, Tokka, Toph Beifong/Sokka, Toph losing control, make out - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Cheif and Council Man

She heard the president's voice ,"so Councilman,any special plans for tonight?. I heard your sister's in town." . "No,she is yet to arrive,sir.",Sokka sounded distracted as if something had caught his eye, something exquisite.

"Evening to you too,councilman" Toph could feel his stare and it made her insides twist, the anticipation and the urge to touch him, just touch him killed her. She could hear his heart pounding faster by the second.But as usual there were councilmen,cheifs and politicians around them. Sokka knew that Toph was wild by nature and when she wanted it, she had to get it,by all means necessary . He smirked at her,she couldn't see it but he didn't care. His eyes followed every bit of her body from head to toe.Damn,how she looked in that uniform,the metal clung to her chest as tightly as it could,her hair were in a proper bun and while on duty she commanded twenty men behind her. It was all this that made him desire her even more,his type certainly had changed. He enjoyed strong, independent and self-sufficient women. The chatter of the councilmen and cheifs faded into a blur as he approached her,held her by the wrist and took her to his office and spoke mockingly,"you look rather uncomfortable,cheif. Is there something I can do to help?". "Sokka" she gasped. "Don't make it worse,let me focus on my job. Don't you have yours to worry about too?. The city might be reduced to shambles and you-". She was cut off by a kiss and that was enough to draw her in. If there was even an iota of self control left in her,she no longer had the power to display it. She had completely given in. As she put her arms around him,her hands touched the back of Sokka's uniform. His uniform felt like a hurdle she needed to cross at the moment. She couldn't touch his back muscles after all. Her hands couldn't feel his bare skin and it frustrated her. She couldn't see,so while getting intimate touch was her muse.Sokka noticed her discomfort and raised an eyebrow at her. "Toph,what is it?." He asked. "Take it off." She exclaimed,hurriedly. She was the strict cheif of police, everyone feared her,her officers would come in 10 minutes early everyday just to make sure that they don't upset her. He was taken by surprise,he loved her confidence but now was not the time. After a minute of silence,Toph got back to her senses and took a step back,she put a hand on her head. "What had gotten into me,you snoozles, you stay away from me. Because I can't manage to and we both don't wanna lose our jobs,you knew we couldn't carry forward with this,you tease!.".Sokka kissed her again but this time it was sweeter,he knew this because of a blush-pink colour that now embraced Toph's cheeks. "And you think I can?. It's fun seeing you this way,yes I knew we couldn't carry forward with this but a little fun never hurt nobody and we don't have to worry,we have tonight,we have tomorrow night,we have every night for the rest of our lives Toph. And even the day-" . Sokka immediately stepped away and so did Toph when they heard a knock on his door,"come in" Sokka said,his voice had changed from soft to demanding real quick. A clerk entered and asked them both to join the others again as the meeting was going to start in another ten minutes. They both left wanting more of each other in every sense, disappointed that despite being so close to each other they couldn't have what they wanted.

Sokka wanted more of Toph flustering and struggling to keep herself in check. And Toph wanted more of him persuading her. They both were disappointed but they both knew what their plans for tonight were, nothing special but all they were craving for.


End file.
